What Are You, A Stalker?
by Nick The Llama
Summary: Shiley, Miley is an obsessed fan who sneaks into Shane Gray's hotel room. Rated M for some curse language. Nothing Else.


**This is completely random. But enjoy!**

Miley Stewart smiled widely as she looked around the large hotel room, the skinny jeans and tight band shirts thrown all over the huge bed. She gasped and laid on the bed. Shane laid on this bed at night. She giggled softly, Shane.

Suddenly she heard voices coming from the hallway, she recognized that voice. It was Shane Gray. The guy she was head over heels in love with. She also heard his brother, Nate's, voice and a girl whose voice she didn't know. She quickly dove under the bed when she heard the door open. She had to hold in the squeal when he sat down.

Shane looked around is room confused, something felt different, he narrowed his eyes before looking at Lindsay. "Did you take my hair straightener?" She looked at him confused. "Uh, No?" She said looking at him oddly. "God, what is up with you, you freako?" Shane glared at her. "Something is different in this room." Miley bit her lip, biting back a squeal. She almost gasped when she felt pressure on her hand, it was just barely exposed from the bed, she glared at the green converse. Nate. Freaking. Gray. Watch where the hell you're walking.

"I think you need some help man." Nate said hopping onto the bed. "I'm telling you, something is different here." Shane said getting up and looking around the room. "Um, maybe you are just losing it?" Lindsay suggested. "I'm not." He insisted. "AHA! This was definitely not here before." He said picking up a bottle of hair gel and moving it back into the bathroom. Miley let out a sigh of relief when he said that. "Um, what was that?" Nate said hearing Miley's sigh.

Miley's eyes widened and she bit her lip again, now cupping her probably broken hand, Thank You, Nathaniel. "What was what?" Lindsay asked raising her eyebrows at him. "Shane did you and Nate take those weirdo pills that rock stars take or something?" Lindsay asked as Shane walked back into the room. He glared at her. "I didn't take anything." He said, rolling his eyes before gasping. "But someone took my freaking boxers! They were. Right. There!" He said pointing beside Nate, who jumped up. Miley bit her lip and made sure the boxers weren't falling out of her clothes.

"Check under the bed, thats where all of your stuff usually ends up." Nate suggested. Shane shrugged, and lifted up the bed sheet and revealed a very guilty looking Miley.

"Holy Fucking Shit!" He screamed like a girl, jumping back. Lindsay blinked her eyes at him. "God, you're weird." She muttered shaking her head. "Girl!" Shane said pointing at Miley before smiling. "Hott Girl..." He trailed off and Miley let out a giggle before realizing. Shane. Gray. Was standing in front of her, and she was stealing his underwear.

She slowly climbed out from under the bed, and smiled. Shane was in awe at the moment with this girl and she was pretty much in shock that she was standing right in front of Shane Gray. She did a slight awkward wave towards Nate and Lindsay. They were all speechless until the door was flung open revealing one of the band members, Garbo and his girlfriend, Brenda.

"Shane!" Brenda said angrily, but Shane continued to look at Miley in awe. "Did you take Garbo to a strip club and buy him and Nate a lap dance from a stripper named Ginger Candy?" She asked and Lindsay gasped, glaring at Shane. "Uh Huh. Sure..." Shane said dreamily as he stared at Miley. Garbo blinked his eyes at him. "Who's That?" He whispered to Nate. "I don't know...." Nate whispered back.

"Shane seems to be fascinated with her." Garbo whispered over to him. "Yea, she was hiding under Shane's bed and she stole his underwear. Real classy huh?" Nate whispered back earning a laugh from Garbo which finally got Shane's attention. "What's so funny?" He said with a confused look on his face.

"Um, Chick." Brenda started, raising her eyebrows at Miley. "Shane's Pokémon boxers are falling out from under your shirt..." She said slowly and Garbo snickered as did Nate, Lindsay still looked ready to kill Shane. Miley's face flushed and she tried to stuff them back in. "You... stole my Pokémon underwear?" He asked confused. "Why? I mean, I have Blues Clues, they're way better." He said as if it was the most natural thing in the world, earning odd looks from everyone in the room except for Miley.

"God, you are on something. I knew it." Lindsay said throwing her hands up in the air. "I am not, I am just stating that if she was gonna take my underwear, she should at least take the good one." Shane said trying to justify his statement. "You are insane, there is no question." Lindsay said shaking her head. "I agree with him completely." Miley spoke for the first time.

Shane frowned at her. "Well, you're the freaking one stealing my underwear!" He said pointing his finger at her. "And not even the good ones! My God, what kind of stalker are you?" Miley gasped at him. "Who said I was a stalker?" She asked placing her hands on her hips, Shane's boxers still in one her hands. "No one really had to..." Nate said slowly as he nodded his head.

"What is that supposed to mean?" Miley said turning her head to face him. "Well you do have to be a stalker to break into a dude's hotel room and steal his underwear." Nate said. "Most normal fan girls would go for the sunglasses." Lindsay added. "So you're calling me not normal and a stalker?" Miley said in shock.

"Shane's not normal, either." Garbo said nodding his head before looking down when his best friend, who was ironically... Shane, shot him a glare. Brenda looked at them amused. "It's like, a non normal couple." She said nodding her head. "Shane stole Jessica Alba's bra out of her dressing room at The Teen Choice Awards." She said air waving it off. Shane gasped at her. "You said you wouldn't tell any one!" He said and Brenda gave out a nervous laugh. "I helped you freaking try and bed Urijah Faber." Garbo gasped before turning to Brenda. "You tried to bed Urijah Faber?!?!" He said before turning to Shane. "You Asshole! I am soooo telling Your Mom about that time you tried on her new blouse!" Miley blinked her eyes. Oh My Dear Lord.

She thought to herself 'what am I getting myself into?' "You wouldn't?" Shane shouted in outrage. "GUYS CALM DOWN" Nate shouted, although he was quite entertained. "Why don't we deal with the issue at hand." He said pointing to Miley. Which in turn earned a very mean look.

"Oh, so now I'm an issue?" She asked glaring at him. Nate gave her a blank look. "I think the word problem works better." He said smirking. Miley glared at him. "Hey! Don't talk about my woman like that." Shane said throwing his hands up in the air. "YOUR WOMAN?" "MY WOMAN?" He, along with everyone else in the room said in unison.

"Did you just call me your woman?" Miley said after a few moments of silence. She wanted to be sure she heard him right. She was happy dancing inside. "I guess I did." He said shrugging. He also had a slight smirk on his face.

Lindsay blinked their eyes at them. "God, fucking weirdos." She muttered before pulling everyone out of the room, ignoring the shouts from "Wait! It's like a soap opera! I wanna watch it! My usual ones were canceled!" before slamming the door behind them. "What's your name?" Shane asked smiling at Miley. "Miley... what's your name?" She asked back, before mentally slapping herself.

He laughed, "I'm pretty sure you know my name" He said plopping down into one of the chairs, motioning for her to do the same. "Uh, so you aren't like totally freaked by the fact I was hiding in your room?" She said trying to break the silence.

"No, well, yes, but. Hey. You're cute, that means you get a free pass." He said throwing her a wink. Miley's face flush and she had to remind herself to breathe. She felt her ears turn red when she let out a giggle.

"How about tomorrow night, you come to the show? I'll get you backstage passes and we can hang out again." He said pretty sure she would say yes. "Um can you excuse me for a moment?" She said as he nodded. She went into the bathroom and all he could hear was the really high pitched "EEP" come from the bathroom. He shook his head and laughed.

Miley let out a deep breath and walked back into the room, Shane tried to hide his amusement. "Was that a yes?" He asked biting his lip to stop from laughing. "That was a a..." Hell. Fucking. "Yes." Miley said nodding her head.

"Good" Shane said smiling toward Miley. "Well I have to work on some stuff so I will see you tomorrow at the concert?" He said still amused by her. "Uh sure. Thanks, I'll see you then." She said opening his hotel room door only too see all of Shane's friends standing at the door listening.

"Stalkers." She muttered before walking away, shaking her head.

Miley smiled widely as she walked through the back halls of the venue. She would get to see Shane Freaking Gray. She smiled just thinking about yesterday. Shane had invited her to the concert, and he didnt even ask for his boxers back. Maybe he'd give her The Blues Clues Ones, Too?

A thought came to her mind, and she laughed when it did. She then shook it off thinking it was far too dirty for Shane Gray to do. But then again she never knew what extent he would go to. She laughed to herself and then she saw a door that said "Gray" on it. She opened the door where she expected to see Shane but instead saw…

Nick and Lindsay making out. She grimaced before quickly closing it and blinking her eyes. She walked down the hall way and shook her head. "Ugh!" She said shuddering. "What? Did those boxers have stains on them? I swear I had them dry cleaned!" A voice said behind her and she jumped before turning around she bit her lip and giggled when she saw Shane. "Hey." She said softly, nervously even.

"Hey yourself." He said and pulled her into a hug. She was squealing on the inside and he could tell. He began to chuckle when they pulled away.

Miley held onto her hands and rocked her feet back against on the floor, shifting her weight on them. "How are you?" She asked nervously and Shane smiled at her. She was adorable. "I'm all better now that you're here." He said with a wink and Miley felt her heart pounding against her chest.

"I never knew you were into the whole cliché thing." She said smiling. "I only am for special people." He said smiling at her. He was leaning in to kiss her when all of a sudden Garbo walked down the hallway "Hey man, did you hear that someone found your baseball bat?" He said completely oblivious to the fact that Shane and Miley were about to kiss.

Shane made a mental note to grab that baseball bat and whack Gregory over the head. "No, Who?" Shane asked leaning away from Miley who frowned and looked at Greg, glaring at him. Greg glared at him before pulling a baseball bat out from behind his back. "Me!" He said as he started to hit Shane, who screamed, with it. "You tried to get my girl to bed Urijah Freaking Faber? I'm going to kill you!" He said chasing Shane down the hall. Miley gasped before quickly running after them. "Garbo! Don't!" She yelled and Greg continued to run but looked behind him at Miley, giving her a questioning look. "How do you know my name? Are you stalking me too?" He asked as Shane continued to scream.

**That ended kind of abruptly but yea. I hoped you liked it.**

**-Lindsay**

**-Brenda**


End file.
